Hold On
by Blau
Summary: Prosper is wondering how he's going to survive in Venice, with his little brother sick and no one to turn to for help.


Author's Notes: As per request, I have written another Thief Lord songfic. Some of you may have been eagerly waiting for this, and now, without further ado, I shut up and let you read Hold On.

* * *

You tried so hard to be someone  
That you forgot who you are.

"Ah…scusi, signora…" Prosper mumbled, pushing his way through an elderly lady. Bo, who was on Prosper's back, began to cough, and Prosper looked at Bo worriedly. The coughing had begun a week ago, and though Prosper had tried to keep Bo warm (Prosper had even given Bo his jacket), the coughing just increased.

_ You tried to fill some emptiness  
Till all you had spilled over_

It was raining when they left the station, and the rain drizzled on the streets, making a soft patter sound. It was dark out, and empty; exactly how Prosper felt. Bo began shaking roughly, trying to hold in the coughs, and Prosper ran over to where some chairs and tables were placed under big, pink umbrellas. He placed Bo down, and put a hand on his forehead, then immediately recoiled. He was burning up with a fever.

_ Now everything's so far away  
That you don't know where you are  
You are_

Prosper lifted Bo up again, who's heavy eyes peered at him unseeingly, and he closed them again. Prosper put his younger brother in his lap, holding him so Bo's head was against his chest, and Prosper's arms under Bo's legs. Prosper leaned his head back, and listened to the steady rythem of the seemingly never-ending rain. He groaned dejectedly, wondering where in the world they were. He was pretty sure this wasn't Italy; it looked nothing like his mother described.

_ When all that you wanted  
When all that you had don't seem so much  
For you to hold onto  
For you to hold onto_

Prosper woke early in the morning to the sound of pidgeons. He sat up as quickly as he could without disturbing Bo, and gasped as he saw the sun coming up, with the clouds fading in the opposite direction. He cursed softly, and stood up, still holding his brother. Sleeping outside in the rain probably didn't help Bo, and Prosper didn't know what'd he do if he got sick…He looked around quickly, wondering where to go, and then decided to ask the first person he'd see where they were.

_ For you to belong to  
  
When it's hard to be yourself  
It's not to be someone else_

The owner of the forno (bakery) said that they were in Venice, and now that the sun was up, he could clearly see why his mother loved this city so much. Golden lions roared from fountains, and golden horses stood posed for eternity atop of churches and other important buildings. Bo began to cough again, but he didn't wake up. Prosper was worried. If the coughing didn't stop pretty soon, Prosper would have to go to the police. He didn't want his brother dying for his selfish desire.

_ Still everything's so far away  
That you forget where you are  
You are  
  
_"Ciao!" a girl said, standing beside Prosper and looking at Bo. "È alright il vostro fratello?" she asked, looking at Prosper with piercing eyes. Prosper gulped; the girl looked quite intimidating. She had a long brown braid down her back that looked like a stinger, and dark brown eyes that looked almost black.

"Ah…I don't speak much Italian…" he mumbled, blushing and looking down at his brother, whose face was beginning to flush.

"Oh! Scusi!" she exclaimed, and then pointed at Bo. "È alright il vostro fratello?" she said again, slowly. Prosper's eyes widened as he realized she was asking about Bo. He blushed more, and shook his head.

"No…he's really sick…" he said sadly, wishing with all his might that Bo was better.

_ When all that you wanted  
When all that you had don't seem so much  
For you to hold onto  
For you to hold onto_

The girl tilted her head and put a finger to her chin, as if thinking about something. Suddenly, she grabbed Prosper's arm and began tugging him in a direction. Prosper stood as if frozen, and then followed her.

_ Hold on  
  
Hold on_

The girl, Hornet, lead Prosper and Bo to an abandoned theatre in what seemed like the center of a maze of alleys. She knocked on the door, and when the lock slid, a boy with spiky brown hair looked questioningly at Prosper, and Hornet said something in quick Italian. The boy nodded slowly, and moved so they could get through. Hornet took Bo, and gave him to the Riccio, the spiky-haired boy. Prosper hurried after Riccio, and Hornet closed the door behind them. When they got to a large playing room, Riccio laid Bo down on a mattress that didn't have anything on it, in it, or surrounding it. Hornet walked over to the mattress with a thick blanket, and covered Bo with it, tucking him in._  
  
When all that you wanted  
When all that you had don't seem so much  
For you to hold onto  
For you to hold onto  
For you to hold onto_

Prosper learned Italian quickly, and when Bo got better, Prosper taught him Italian as well. They were accepted into the group Hornet, Riccio, and another boy, Mosca, were in. Hornet assured Prosper that they would never be in trouble here, and that they would never have to leave. It is now that the real story begins.

_ For you to belong to_


End file.
